1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of manufacturing an oxide semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing a display device having an oxide semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a conventional transistor, its active pattern may include a semiconductor material such as amorphous silicon or polysilicon. When the active pattern includes amorphous silicon, the transistor may have a relatively low mobility, and thus a display device including a conventional transistor with amorphous silicon may not operate at high speed. Alternatively, when the active pattern includes polysilicon, the transistor can have a relatively high mobility. However, the transistor may have a non-uniform threshold voltage, and thus a conventional transistor with polysilicon may have a disadvantage that an additional circuit such as a compensating circuit is used.
For this reason, oxide semiconductor thin film transistors, of which the active pattern includes an oxide semiconductor, have been researched on and developed. However, when an oxide semiconductor is employed in a transistor having a bottom-gate structure, the active pattern (i.e., the oxide semiconductor) may be damaged while subsequently forming the source electrode and the drain electrode.